Love's Own Melody
by LovesOwnMelody
Summary: *Title Changed*Melody Love*. Courtney's band 'My Sexy Violent Life', which includes herself, Bridgette, Gwen, and Heather, Get record deal with the company that produces 'Secret Race', a group of people they may know... one thing leads to another, and couples are reunited. Mostly DxC, some: GxT, HxA, GxB. Rated T for Red light words.
1. Music & Familiar Faces

**A/N I own nothing. My Sexy Violent Life is Courtney's band which include Heather, Gwen, Bridgette, and Herself. Secret Race Is supposed to be Duncan, Geoff, Alejandro, and Trent. I Kinda made this for Courtney and Duncan's relationship. (I'm still pissed about the Gwen thing...JK! XD... maybe... ) I Love their relationship and i hate that it ended. So yeah I hope you enjoy this! And again I don't own any of songs or other things, except the band names. If You guys didn't not know. I'm still the original author, I just made another account because i ****didn't want my sister to know that my stuff is inappropriate, so yeah, I am xXDevilOfLoveXx**

Normal POV

Duncan and the Guys were going to the studio to record a new song with some chick band. You see, after TDWT, Gwen and Duncan just wanted to be friends, and did not keep in contact with one another. Then, when Alejandro and Trent found out Duncan and Geoff live where they do, they decided to call a truce, which they accepted. They made a band together, with a lot of persuading towards Duncan, and ended up making it big time pretty fast. They named their band Secret Race and moved to LA. Right now, they are very well known in the music business. They haven't seen anyone else from Total Drama for awhile. Anyway, They made there way into the studio and heard a voices singing…..

Duncan's POV

It was so beautiful, I couldn't even think straight. The guys snapped me out of my thoughts by slapping me in the face. so let me tell you about myself. My hair is shaggy now and my clothes are better than my old ones so i was pretty decent looking. My piercings were all there, except for my eyebrow one. Anyways, These girls singing was magnificent. _I guess that's the band… _I thought. The singing stopped playing and we made it to the recording room. There were 4 girls talking to Michael, our manager. I didn't see their faces, but there was a brunette, a blond, and 2 ebony haired girls, one with teal highlights...maybe...no...could it be? Michael looked at us, "Oh, you're here. I didn't even notice you." The girls turned around and I froze.

Courtney's POV

Me and the girls, meaning Bridgette, Gwen, and Heather, just got a record deal and the first thing were doing is working with another band named _Secret Race_. I've heard there music a couple times and its pretty good. Anyway, met up at my house and drove to the airport on our way to Los Angeles. When we got there we grabbed our bags and took a bus to the studio. I'm not preppy anymore, but my prep sometimes unleashes at some point. We entered the studio and headed towards the Recording room. Michael told us that the guys would be here soon so we decided to practice. We chose to use a piano because there was one outside the booth. I sat at the batch while the others leaned on the piano. We decided to do a piano cover of "Locked Out Of Heaven" By Bruno Mars.

I'm kind like the lead singer so the girls sing back-up but usually everyone has a solo part.

I played some keys and we started singing.

**(A/N "LOCKED OUT OF HEAVEN" COVER BY CHRISTINA GRIMMIE)**

_Never had much faith in love or miracles_

_Never wanna put my heart on the line_

_But swimming in your water is something spiritual_

_I'm born again every time you spend the night_

_'Cause your sex takes me to paradise_

_Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise_

_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Yeah, you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Ooh!_

_Oh, yeah, yeah,_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Ooh!_

_You bring me to my knees_

_You make me testify_

_You can make a sinner change his ways_

_Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light_

_And right there is where I wanna stay_

_'Cause your sex takes me to paradise_

_Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise_

_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Yeah, you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Can I just stay here_

_Spend the rest of my days here_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Can't I just stay here_

_Spend the rest of my days here_

_'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Yeah, you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Ooh!_

_Oh, yeah, yeah,_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Ooh!_

It was silent for a bit, but then we heard cheering. We turned our heads to see Michael. I stood up and walked toward him, the girls followed in tow, and he informed us that we would need to start writing songs once the other guys get here. he looked behind us and smiled. "Hey guys!" He exclaimed. I turned around to see the man i've loved since what seems like forever, along with 3 guys i knew in the past. I walked up to Duncan, trying to unfreeze him from the shock that smacked him by snapping my fingers in his face. When that didn't work I did the only thing I could. I sighed, aggravated and brought leg back. Next thing I knew, he was on the floor, screaming for a bit, but through the screaming I could hear him squeak, "I guess some things never change, do they?"

I sat down on the piano bench, smirking, and waited for him to get up. Once he got up he sat next to me( A/N She's wearing a Short strapless skeleton dress with a black jacket, a grey knitted hat, black leggings and black wedge boots. Also, her hair is longer and wavy/straight with Pink, Purple, and Teal at the ends) and Michael told us he would be out for a bit, perfect time for us to catch up with the guys. Bridgette snuggled up to Geoff on a couch that was in the room, Gwen was blushing at something that Trent said, and Alejandro was flirting with Heather, while she just rolled her eyes playfully. All while that was happening, me and Duncan just sat and watched.

"So, how's life?" I asked trying to start a conversation. "Terrible, because you weren't with me" He responded with a playful pout. I narrowed my eyes playfully back. "Now, whats happened in your life? I'm guessing a lot because you look sexier than usual." He says. "Well, I decided that being a lawyer wasn't my goal, but my parents. So, I decided to work with my music career." I said simply. "Cool. So, what kind of music do you like?" he asked. "Really, any kind, except screamo. I just don't get how they can do it and not damage their voices. I'd never sing it." I replied. "Yes, because we don't want such a beautiful voice to be damaged." We both laughed a little and just looked at each other. After a few seconds, I grabbed his collar and pressed my lips to his. I felt him slowly respond as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist. A few seconds later everyone cheered us on. We broke apart and I blushed, burying my head in his shoulder. He laughed, "No need to hide our love for each other, princess" I smiled.

Duncan's POV

Courtney lifted her head from my shoulder and I saw that beautiful smile of hers I looked to the guys and they each gave me two thumbs up. I smirked. I heard Courtney sigh happily and clap her hands, "So, we need to start working on song ideas, lyrics, and the melody, so-" Courtney started, until someones phone rang, everyone eyes ended up on me. "Oh, sorry" I said. "Hello?" " Duncan, I'm busy right now so you can go home." It was Michael. "What are you busy with?" I asked, annoyed. " Oh, nothing big, I just forgot about my sons wedding, so yeah, we'll just start tomorrow." I groaned,"Fine, I'll tell the others." I ended the call. "So, what's up?" Trent asked. "Michael forgot his own sons wedding, so we're starting tomorrow." Everyone groaned.

"We still need a song, though" Heather said. "Ok, well I've got my own apartment and so do the guys. Courtney and I can work on a song at mine, while you girls can stay with each of your lovers in their apartments." I suggested. " That's a great idea. We still need somewhere to stay and we can stay there until we find a place." Courtney exclaimed and I smirked. Everyone agreed and we all headed to out. _I can't wait for tonight..._

**A/N WOOOOO! First chapter is done! and Im gonna start working on the second one right after I post this! Hope You Liked It!**


	2. Places to Stay & Songs are Made

**A/N I own nothing. My Sexy Violent Life is Courtney's band which include Heather, Gwen, Bridgette, and Herself. Secret Race Is supposed to be Duncan, Geoff, Alejandro, and Trent. I Kinda made this for Courtney and Duncan's relationship. (I'm still pissed about the Gwen thing...JK! XD... maybe... ) I Love their relationship and i hate that it ended. So yeah I hope you enjoy this! And again I don't own any of songs or other things, except the band names.**

Normal POV

Duncan and the Guys were going to the studio to record a new song with some chick band. You see, after TDWT, Gwen and Duncan just wanted to be friends, and did not keep in contact with one another. Then, when Alejandro and Trent found out Duncan and Geoff live where they do, they decided to call a truce, which they accepted. They made a band together, with a lot of persuading towards Duncan, and ended up making it big time pretty fast. They named their band Secret Race and moved to LA. Right now, they are very well known in the music business. They haven't seen anyone else from Total Drama for awhile. Anyway, They made there way into the studio and heard a voices singing…..

Duncan's POV

It was so beautiful, I couldn't even think straight. The guys snapped me out of my thoughts by slapping me in the face. so let me tell you about myself. My hair is shaggy now and my clothes are better than my old ones so i was pretty decent looking. My piercings were all there, except for my eyebrow one. Anyways, These girls singing was magnificent. _I guess that's the band… _I thought. The singing stopped playing and we made it to the recording room. There were 4 girls talking to Michael, our manager. I didn't see their faces, but there was a brunette, a blond, and 2 ebony haired girls, one with teal highlights...maybe...no...could it be? Michael looked at us, "Oh, you're here. I didn't even notice you." The girls turned around and I froze.

Courtney's POV

Me and the girls, meaning Bridgette, Gwen, and Heather, just got a record deal and the first thing were doing is working with another band named _Secret Race_. I've heard there music a couple times and its pretty good. Anyway, met up at my house and drove to the airport on our way to Los Angeles. When we got there we grabbed our bags and took a bus to the studio. I'm not preppy anymore, but my prep sometimes unleashes at some point. We entered the studio and headed towards the Recording room. Michael told us that the guys would be here soon so we decided to practice. We chose to use a piano because there was one outside the booth. I sat at the batch while the others leaned on the piano. We decided to do a piano cover of "Locked Out Of Heaven" By Bruno Mars.

I'm kind like the lead singer so the girls sing back-up but usually everyone has a solo part.

I played some keys and we started singing.

**(A/N "LOCKED OUT OF HEAVEN" COVER BY CHRISTINA GRIMMIE)**

_Never had much faith in love or miracles_

_Never wanna put my heart on the line_

_But swimming in your water is something spiritual_

_I'm born again every time you spend the night_

_'Cause your sex takes me to paradise_

_Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise_

_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Yeah, you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Ooh!_

_Oh, yeah, yeah,_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Ooh!_

_You bring me to my knees_

_You make me testify_

_You can make a sinner change his ways_

_Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light_

_And right there is where I wanna stay_

_'Cause your sex takes me to paradise_

_Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise_

_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Yeah, you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Can I just stay here_

_Spend the rest of my days here_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Can't I just stay here_

_Spend the rest of my days here_

_'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Yeah, you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Ooh!_

_Oh, yeah, yeah,_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Ooh!_

It was silent for a bit, but then we heard cheering. We turned our heads to see Michael. I stood up and walked toward him, the girls followed in tow, and he informed us that we would need to start writing songs once the other guys get here. he looked behind us and smiled. "Hey guys!" He exclaimed. I turned around to see the man i've loved since what seems like forever, along with 3 guys i knew in the past. I walked up to Duncan, trying to unfreeze him from the shock that smacked him by snapping my fingers in his face. When that didn't work I did the only thing I could. I sighed, aggravated and brought leg back. Next thing I knew, he was on the floor, screaming for a bit, but through the screaming I could hear him squeak, "I guess some things never change, do they?"

I sat down on the piano bench, smirking, and waited for him to get up. Once he got up he sat next to me( A/N She's wearing a Short strapless skeleton dress with a black jacket, a grey knitted hat, black leggings and black wedge boots. Also, her hair is longer and wavy/straight with Pink, Purple, and Teal at the ends) and Michael told us he would be out for a bit, perfect time for us to catch up with the guys. Bridgette snuggled up to Geoff on a couch that was in the room, Gwen was blushing at something that Trent said, and Alejandro was flirting with Heather, while she just rolled her eyes playfully. All while that was happening, me and Duncan just sat and watched.

"So, how's life?" I asked trying to start a conversation. "Terrible, because you weren't with me" He responded with a playful pout. I narrowed my eyes playfully back. "Now, whats happened in your life? I'm guessing a lot because you look sexier than usual." He says. "Well, I decided that being a lawyer wasn't my goal, but my parents. So, I decided to work with my music career." I said simply. "Cool. So, what kind of music do you like?" he asked. "Really, any kind, except screamo. I just don't get how they can do it and not damage their voices. I'd never sing it." I replied. "Yes, because we don't want such a beautiful voice to be damaged." We both laughed a little and just looked at each other. After a few seconds, I grabbed his collar and pressed my lips to his. I felt him slowly respond as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist. A few seconds later everyone cheered us on. We broke apart and I blushed, burying my head in his shoulder. He laughed, "No need to hide our love for each other, princess" I smiled.

Duncan's POV

Courtney lifted her head from my shoulder and I saw that beautiful smile of hers I looked to the guys and they each gave me two thumbs up. I smirked. I heard Courtney sigh happily and clap her hands, "So, we need to start working on song ideas, lyrics, and the melody, so-" Courtney started, until someones phone rang, everyone eyes ended up on me. "Oh, sorry" I said. "Hello?" " Duncan, I'm busy right now so you can go home." It was Michael. "What are you busy with?" I asked, annoyed. " Oh, nothing big, I just forgot about my sons wedding, so yeah, we'll just start tomorrow." I groaned,"Fine, I'll tell the others." I ended the call. "So, what's up?" Trent asked. "Michael forgot his own sons wedding, so we're starting tomorrow." Everyone groaned.

"We still need a song, though" Heather said. "Ok, well I've got my own apartment and so do the guys. Courtney and I can work on a song at mine, while you girls can stay with each of your lovers in their apartments." I suggested. " That's a great idea. We still need somewhere to stay and we can stay there until we find a place." Courtney exclaimed and I smirked. Everyone agreed and we all headed to out. _I can't wait for tonight..._

**A/N WOOOOO! First chapter is done! and Im gonna start working on the second one right after I post this! Hope You Liked It!**


	3. Sexy Dreams & Dinner Dates

**A/N New Chapter is up and it's more inappropriate than others, so yeah. If you want to know what Duncan actually dreams about you can find the story in the mature content section! I OWN NOTHING, NOT TDI, NOT TDA, NOT TDWT! NOPE, NADA, NONE!**

Normal POV

Duncan was still asleep on the couch, dreaming about Courtney. A pretty Sexy dream about her to be exact. While, he was just getting to the best part the door slammed shut.

Duncan POV

I snapped my eyes open and fell off the couch. "Ugh.." _That was the perfect dream! _I thought. I groaned and got back on the couch, then Courtney walked in wearing really short running shorts and a tight tank top, and took her shoes off. She was sweating and it was so fucking hot. Courtney breathed heavily as she put her stuff down and made her way towards me. "Morning." I muttered as she crawled on the couch, giggling darkly. "Uh, Court-" Before I could say anything else, she had her leg in between my legs and was kissing me deeply. She broke apart and I was feeling a little lightheaded, "Thats how you say good morning" She said then got off me, and made her way to her room, but before she opened the door she turned around. "By the way, you might that down before we leave" She pointed at my crotch. I looked down and I had a major boner.

I screamed and tried to keep it down, whilst Courtney laughed, "Were you dreaming about me?" She said playfully, putting her hands on her hips, "No!" I screamed and she giggled. " So you wouldn't mind me doing," She said as she took off her shorts and shirt, with her hair down,"this" She was only wearing a red lace bra and underwear with black socks. "N-no" I stuttered. Dammit!

She crawled back on the couch and put her hand on my leg. I was sweating, "Why so nervous?" She says seductively, "Close your eyes." her hot breath against my lips. I did as told and waited, but then I heard her get off and run away. "Did you just play me?" I yelled and I heard a distant 'Yep'.

Luckily my boner had gone down and there was a knock at the door. I got up and opened it to find everyone else. They all barged in and made themselves comfy on my couch, "Sure, come in." I say sarcastically. "So how was your first day with Courtney?" Trent said. I sat on a bar stool in the kitchen, "Well, she played me not too long ago." I replied and everyone was like, 'ooooooo'.

They all talked about what it was like with their own loves and awhile later Courtney returned and we headed out to the studio. It was Geoff's turn to drive, so we took his van, and me and Courtney were in the very back. She said she finished the song we worked on last night. We turned on the radio and a Christina Aguilera song just came on. Courtney cheered and the girls laughed. The girls sang along to it.

By the time they finished, we had made it to the studio. We all walked into the studio, except Courtney who was practically dancing inside. Before we even got to the door Michael opened it and pulled us in. " Do you have a song?" He sounded desperate, before we could say anything, Courtney jumped up, "YES, WE DO, SIR!" She exclaimed. He looked at her and then at me, "Did you give her any sugar?" I shook my head, "Not that I know of.." I trailed off, turning to Courtney, who smiled innocently. "Well, get your asses in there so we can record it" He ordered, pointing at the booth. "YES, SIR!" Courtney saluted and ran into the booth.

She seemed to calm down a bit and we all got ready. Michael gaves us the signal to start:

**("BOTH OF US" BY B.O.B FEAT. TAYLOR SWIFT)**

_[Courtney]_

_I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

_[All girls]_

_Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

_[Duncan:]_

_Ever thought about losing it_

_When your money's all gone and you lose your whip_

_You might lose your grip when the landlord tell ya that you're due for rent_

_And the grass so green on the other side_

_Make a nigga wanna run straight through the fence_

_Open up the fridge 'bout twenty times_

_But still can't find no food in it_

_That's foolishness_

_And sometimes I wonder, why we care so much about the way we look,_

_And the way we talk and the way we act and the clothes we bought, how much that cost?_

_Does it even really matter?_

_Cause if life is an uphill battle_

_We all tryna climb with the same ol' ladder In the same boat, with the same ol' paddle_

_Why so shallow? I'm just asking_

_What's the pattern for the madness_

_Everybody ain't a number one draft pick_

_Most of us ain't hollywood actors_

_But if it's all for one, and one for all_

_Then maybe one day, we all can ball_

_Do it one time for the underdogs_

_Sincerely yours, from one of y'all_

_[Courtney]_

_I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

_[Everyone]_

_Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

_[Trent:]_

_I can feel your pain, I can feel your struggle_

_You just wanna live, but everything so low_

_That you could drown in a puddle_

_That's why I gotta hold us up, yeah hold us up_

_For all the times no one's ever spoke for us_

_To every single time that they play this song_

_You can say that that's what Bobby Ray wrote for us_

_When the tides get too high_

_And the sea up underneath get so deep_

_And you feel like you're just another person_

_Getting lost in the crowd, way up high in the nosebleeds_

_Uh, because we've both been there, yeah, both of us_

_But we still stand tall with our shoulders up_

_And even though we always against the odds_

_These are the things that've molded us_

_And if life hadn't chosen us_

_Sometimes I wonder where I would've wound up_

_Cause if it was up to me, I'd make a new blueprint_

_Than build it from the ground up, hey_

_But if it's all for one, and one for all_

_Then maybe one day, we all can ball_

_Do it one time for the underdogs_

_From Bobby Ray, to all of y'all_

_[All girls]_

_I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

_[Everyone]_

_Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

_[Girls]_

_Oohhh, oohh [4x]_

Back to Duncan POV

While singing, I would glance at Courtney during the chorus and saw how deep into the music she got. She looked tired and…. calm after the song. Michael said he was going to edit for a bit, and we all went to the dance studio. All the girls went to the stereo and looked for a song. Us guys just stood by talking about guy stuff. We heard a song come on and we turned to see the girls getting ready to dance to it.

**("Can't Hold Us" By Macklemore. BeStreetStudio Choreography)**

_Return of the Mack, get up! what it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't_

_Looking for a better way to get up out of bed_

_Instead of getting on the internet and checking a new hit_

_Get up! fresh out pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious_

_Somewhere between like rocky and cosby sweatergang nope nope y'all can't copy_

_Yup. Bad, moonwalking, this here, is our party, my posse's been on broadway,_

_And we did it, our way._

_Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it_

_And yet I'm on~_

_Let that stage light go and shine on down, got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style._

_Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,_

_But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town_

_Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler,_

_Chasing dreams since I was 14 with the four track bussing halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing_

_Labels out here,_

_Nah they can't tell me nothing_

_We give that to the people,_

_Spread it across the country_

_Labels out here,_

_Nah they can't tell me nothing_

_We give it to the people,_

_Spread it across the country_

_Can we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Can we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Nah, can I kick it? thank you. yeah I'm so damn grateful._

_I grew up, really wanted gold fronts_

_But that's what you get when wu tang raised you_

_Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat_

_And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week_

_Raw. Tell me go up. Gone!_

_deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome,_

_Ceasar make you a believer. nah I never ever did it for a throne._

_that validation comes from giving it back to the people. nah sing a song and it goes like_

_Raise those hands, this is a party_

_We came here to live life like nobody was watching_

_I got my city right behind me_

_If I fall, they got me then from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves_

_Can we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Can we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_like the ceiling can't hold us_

_[x4]_

_na na na na na na na na_

_and all my people say_

_Ma-kle-more_

_Can we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Can we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_like the ceiling can't hold us._

When They were done dancing I was amazed, I didn't know they could dance that well. I shook myself out of my daze and walked behind Courtney. She saw me in the mirror and turned around. I smirked, "Hey, princess, I'm Duncan. I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner tomorrow night?" I asked. She looked like she was thinking hard, "I don't know…" She said with a small smile on her face, "I would love to." She then said and I grinned in response. I heard an 'awww' and turned to the others. Courtney blushed. " So, want any thing for your birthday?" She asked and I grinned even MORE! "Just one thing… You" I said and she blushed again. After, I went to the guys and she went to the girls.

Courtney POV

"So, what are you gonna wear?" Bridgette said and my eyes widened. " I don't know!" I whisper-yelled. We all looked at each other for a brief second and grinned, "SHOPPING!" We mocked the girly girls and laughed as the guys walked up to us. " Your not gonna make us go with you are you?" Alejandro said worried. "The thought never came to mind, but now…" Gwen said, smirking. The guys eyes widen as they're about to run away, but we grabbed them out, "Michael we're leaving, see ya tomorrow!" I yelled. When we made it to Geoff's van, we pushed the guys in and then us girls did. "What about paparazzi?" Trent asked. " you've gone out alone before haven't you" Gwen asks and they nodded, "then we're all good."

While Geoff drove us to the mall, I thought about places to shop. _Urban Outfitters… maybe…. Hot topic… possibly…. Abercrombie… HELL NO!,_ I thought and then it hit me, the perfect place…

**A/N What place will Courtney go? Will it be there or there? who knows? I DO! BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT TIL' THE NEXT CHAPTER! I love you all and I hope you liked this chapter! R&R!**


End file.
